Miradas
by moonrise1216
Summary: La primera vez fue sólo por casualidad, la segunda... no estoy tan segura. No es coincidencia, ¿verdad? Pues nuestros ojos se han encontrado tres veces.
Los personajes de **Inazuma Eleven** no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Level-5®**. El diseño y adaptación de los personajes me pertenece.

* * *

 **Kimi ga Yume Wo Tsuretekita**

* * *

La tarde en el club de fútbol del instituto Raimon transcurría con normalidad, los chicos practicaban y las chicas los observaban desde la banca animándolos, atentas a cualquier cosa que pudiesen necesitar.

Cada pocos segundos podía oírse a Endou Mamoru gritar indicaciones y frases motivadoras a sus compañeros, aparentemente ajeno a las miradas que le dedicaban tres de las cuatro managers del equipo.

La primera vez fue sólo por casualidad; café chocando con café rojizo, apartándose tan pronto hubieron conectado, como si se repelieran. Él continuó como si nada hubiese ocurrido, ella pretendió hacerlo, mas sus ojos siempre volvían al rostro del portero con la esperanza de que la mirase de nuevo.

La segunda vez no pudo estar segura; el contacto duró algunos segundos más, esta vez acompañado de una pequeña sonrisa de parte de ambos. Si bien, en él era algo bastante usual encontrarse sonriendo, aquella sonrisa se notaba diferente, un poco nerviosa y titubeante, no parecía ser ese tipo de sonrisa que daba a cualquier persona, parecía especial, como esa sonrisa que normalmente se le daría a la persona que te gusta. Natsumi fue quien apartó la mirada al ver el sitio al que la llevaban sus pensamientos.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Natsumi? —Aki la miró con preocupación, el rostro de la castaña se encontraba completamente rojo.

—Sí, es sólo... —Natsumi se detuvo un momento en el cual puso una mano sobre su frente y trató de encontrar una buena excusa—. Sólo debe ser el calor.

No era un día con mucho sol, pero sabiendo lo delicada que podía llegar a ser en algunas ocasiones, Aki pareció creerle.

—Si quieres puedes ir al salón del club —propuso Fuyuka acercándose, a la vez que ponía una mano en su frente—. Si es por el sol, podría ser peligroso que te quedaras aquí.

Natsumi pudo afirmar que aquello no era una coincidencia, pues por tercera vez sus ojos se encontraron con los de Endou, quien contra todo pronóstico y ante las miradas de desconcierto que le dedicaban sus demás compañeros salió del campo y corrió hasta donde estaban las chicas.

— ¿Está todo bien, Natsumi? —Esa cuarta mirada fue extraña, denotaba preocupación y a la vez la hacía sentir como si fuera la única persona en todo el mundo.

Como pudo logró decir que sí, provocando una risita en Haruna, quien hasta el momento había permanecido en silencio, ocasionando que Endou, Natsumi, Aki y Fuyuka voltearan a verla. A diferencia de Natsumi, lejos de sonrojarse, Haruna se puso pálida y comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados en busca de algo que pudiese salvarla.

— ¿Eh? Yuuki-kun, digo, Tachimukai se cayó —dijo Haruna con nerviosismo, a la vez que tomaba el botiquín y salía corriendo en dirección al portero, quien ese día se encontraba de visita.

—Al parecer la nueva técnica de Kidou-kun es un poco violenta —mencionó Aki observando como Haruna vendaba a Tachimukai, hasta el punto de hacerlo parecer una momia.

—Sí, eso parece —apoyó Fuyuka—. Iré a ayudar a Haruna, ¿Vienes Aki?

—Claro.

Ambas chicas comenzaron a caminar a paso rápido por el mismo lugar por donde Haruna había corrido antes, dejando a Endou y Natsumi solos.

—Creo que deberías volver al entrenamiento —señaló Natsumi sin mirarlo.

— ¿Segura de que te sientes bien? —Insistió el chico sacándose el guante de la mano derecha y poniéndola en su frente, tal y como lo había hecho Fuyuka momentos atrás.

Si el rostro de Natsumi había vuelto a la normalidad antes, aquel gesto la había hecho sonrojarse nuevamente.

La quinta mirada tal vez fue a propósito, porque cuando Natsumi volteó a verlo fingiendo estar molesta, él tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, como si hubiese hecho aquello sólo para que lo mirara.

—Bien, volveré al entrenamiento —añadió antes de irse—. Si te sientes mal no dudes en decírselo a Aki o a Fuyuppe.

Pasados treinta minutos terminó el entrenamiento, durante ese lapso no hubieron más miradas. Endou y Natsumi eran siempre los ultimos en marcharse; él para asegurarse de que ninguno de sus compañeros olvidara nada, y ella para asegurarse de que el club quedara cerrado correctamente, aunque en realidad era para ver a Endou un poco más.

Permanecieron en silencio, parados uno al lado del otro observando como los demás se marchaban; día con día aquellos instantes eran más difíciles para ella, luego de cinco miradas, se había vuelto el doble de difícil.

La primera vez fue sólo por casualidad; la segunda vez no pudo estar segura; pudo afirmar que aquello no era una coincidencia, cuando por tercera vez sus ojos se encontraron; la cuarta mirada fue extraña; la quinta mirada tal vez fue a propósito. Si no podía verificar todo aquello, ¿Debería mirarlo por sexta vez?

Reuniendo todo el valor que tenía, se decidió por fin a mirarlo.

Nuevamente sus miradas se encontraron, al parecer Endou la estaba mirando desde antes, porque apartó la vista al verse observado.

— Natsumi —la llamó mirando hacia el suelo con nerviosismo—. Yo... quiero preguntarte algo.

La chica lo miró con curiosidad, era raro —por no decir imposible— ver a Endou nervioso.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Tú... ¿Tú quisieras salir conmigo algún día?


End file.
